Starz n' Strypes
by AngelBolt
Summary: It's happening again. The minute the switch is thrown and welded off in one place. Across the atlantic ocean, an explosion causes four children to be hurled into an ongoing flame.
1. Crashed

**All right, Some of you are probably gonna kick me for not Updating Lillie's Fury or AngelBolt, but I can't think of anything for those! This is all I can think of now... So, New Story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Code Lyoko, or XANA, or anything like that. But, I own all my original characters! This disclaimer's a total dis. No duh!**

"Cleo, have you started on your English story yet?"

"Not yet Maryann. I just can't think. Too much on my mind and all"

"Why don't you go out blading for a bit?"

"I thought you said I need to stop and focus in on my work?"

"Cleo, have you ever heard the saying don't look a gift horse in the mouth?"

The girl stood silent for a second, then a smile cracked. "I catch your drift. I'll be back by seven!" Cleo raced out the door, grabbing the roller skates in the corner on her way out.

"That girl's gonna wear those blades down by the time she's 15."

It only took a five minute walk from Cleo's house to the old high school. It'd been deserted for at least a decade by now. And no matter how much the town officials detested, the grounds had been turned into a popular hang out. Basketball courts, soccer and football fields, room for running around, and, Cleo's personal fav, the newly added skate park.

There were only a few others there. Dustin and Spike, two inseparable friends, were facing off. Lidnsay, your basic computer nerd had her head jammed into the spine of a programming book. _What a freak, does she even have any friends? So, we got two sports heads, a fashion error in a laptop, and me. Guess I'm not exactly considered normal either..._

Cleo looked down at her outfit. A black t-shirt with a teal and pink pleated skirt. Arm socks, and hi tops. Over her shoulder she carried a pair of torn and patched denim socks and her old skates. all bearing the same colors. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. _Who needs to look good at a skate park when you're gonna get scratched anyway?_

"Hey Spikey...," Dustin sang out, "There's your little girl friend!"

"Shut it, redneck!"

"All right, insult the hair one more time, and you're gonna be kissing the pavement."

"Yup, sure I will..."

"All right, playtime's over!" Dustin screeched, dropping the ball and tackling his friend."

"Will you two keep it down? I'm almost done with this project and I need to concentrate!"

"Sure thing. Geek..." Dustin muttered.

"I swear. How can you two actually stay in sports with your grades? Should've kicked you off already..."

"Oh, yeah, this from the girl who doesn't know what a ball actually is!"

"All right. Will all three of you stop yelling! You're giving me a major headache now." Cleo shouted out while sliding down a hill.

"Oh, sorry to disturb the little princess here, go take your blades and do a figure eight or something."

"Dustin, I'm about ready to punch you so hard it'll paralyze your ancestors." Cleo raised a fist, three inches away from his nose.

"Come on, no need to bring all those dead people into it. Besides. they'll go straight for you. Scared?"

"What, of a bunch of redheads? Yeah right..."

"What is it with my hair? I'm not the only one with red hair around here. And you're the one who's always dragging along those old skated. you could trade those in for new ones..."

"Hey. I'm hangin' onto these. They're the best in the world, and I'm not letting some sports headed, dumb kid who uses ketchup for shampoo tell me what I use. You got that?"

"Got it... Hey!"

"What? You admitted it!" Cleo said as she walked off into the pit with walls.

"Come on, you've got to admit, the shampoo thing was kinda funny..." Spike said as he got up.

"Right lover boy." All Dustin got was a glare, or two...

"Shut it, Dusty. If I remember, we're tied," Spike shot the ball, "Scratch that, I won."

"No fair, I was getting threatened by miss gothy sunshine over there... ouch!" Dusty grabbed his head as a little rock pelted him

"Suck it up softy."

"I'm gonna turn that girl into diced skater." Dusty ran off to the hole lined with cement, armed with a heavy load of rocks.

"You like to act on first impulse, don't you?"

"Hey goth-o-matic!" Dusty said as he stood at the edge of the pit, Cleo looking like he wasn't there. She sat up, and started rolling around.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting miss neon blade here to lose her step." Dusty said as he hurled a rock down. Cleo just skipped over it as she moved along. Another stone flew, and another maneuver was made, with her eyes closed. This continued for a few minutes, all resulting in a last minute dodge.

"I don't get it?" Dusty said as he turned around. Cleo saw this as her chance, and picked up a rather large rock, carelessly hurled into the hole.

"She just keeps moving and moving. It's like she's one step ahead." Dustin continued to face his friend. while the girl took aim.

"How can she juts keep moving like that? OW!" Dustin tried to step back as something hit the back of his knee hard. Causing him to fall backwards.

"You were saying?"

"Show off. Let's just call it truce all ready, I'm tired of getting beat up."

"Fine... truce." Cleo stuck out her hand to help the boy up, but before they could move, all four, Cleo, Dustin, Spike, and Lidnsay, were all sent flying back as a bright light, followed by a loud crack, rang out into the air.

"Before you say anything, I had nothing to do with it!"

"Right, like that frog incident?" Spike teased as he got up from being knocked over again.

"That was you?"

"Of course! Didn't you wonder what the month's worth of detention was for?"

"Uh, no, I assumed it was for the regular stuff."

"I believe that explosion came from inside the old school" Lidnsay said as she came over.

"Who's up for a little exploration?"

Spike stared over at Dusty. "Are you joking? Seroiusly, are you joking? That thing's been empty for years. that was probably just a lightning bolt or something... besides, how do we get in there?"

"We'll go in through the door, duh." Dusty pointed over to the cleared path that led to the bowls of the looming building. "What about you Cleo? You said you weren't afraid of anything, right?"

"Coming, just let me get my shoes on..." Cleo hopped around, struggleing with one shoe.

"What? Surely you can't be serious... , Mike, you're their friend, talk them out of it!"

"I told you, that's not my name anymore!" Spike shouted out... only getting giggles and snickers back.

"Lidnsay, you can't learn everything from a computer manual."

"Yeah, if you two are so worried, why don't you come with us?"

"All right, but one bit of trouble and we're getting out."

"I can't believe you three." Lidnsay stood in front of them "You're walking into some crumbling, unstable, rat infested..."

"So watch where you step, we get it. Now let's go already!" Cleo walked into the building, dragging the girl along with her.

**Okay... New story, new plot, not much Lyoko here, but It's coming! So? Like it, Not favorable? Any takers? You know the drill, so don't go to the dentist, just review!**

**0\/\ **


	2. Bowels of the educational Beast

**Okay... Thanks for your reviews! Not.**

**If you're wondering what I have planned for this "Distant relative" He's coming soon, and here's a hint**

**In most of my stories, I mostly focus on one character.**

**I should probably stop talking already...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not saying it!**

**District Attorney: You have to by terms of service**

**Angel: What are you doing here? Get back to your Law and order show already! Back from the pit from whence you came!**

**I don't own code Lyoko. But I own Cleo, Dusty, Spike, and Lidnsay! Not much, but something!**

**I'm shutting up now...**

As the four teens walked into the building, they realizes a lightning bolt wouldn't have caused so little damage. Almost all the building was intact, and the only thing that showed different was the large scorch mark on the floor.

"Look at this..." Lidnsay rushed over to th burn mark, noting the shape.

"It's a pile of burnt dirt. no biggie."

"No, look at this." Lidnsay rattled off, while brushing the dirt from around it away.

"It looks like, like a freaky eye with really bad mascara." Cleo whispered as she looked at the image. Glancing over, she was met by three glares. "What? It does..."

"Yeah, but what does it mean?"

"I don't know... Spike, Cleo, let's look around a bit more."

"Wait a sec, it isn't an eye you guys," Lidnsay stood up, turning to the rest." I think it's an arrow."

"What the, how do you figure that?"

"All right, Cleo, you may not be able to learn everything from computers, but you can still do some pretty cool stuff." Amelia turned around and clicked open her computer.

"Now's not the time to be drawing, it's the time to be telling us what you mean!"

"Dusty, shut up, I think she's got something..."

"All right. Lidnsay's lost me with this whole arrow thing. and I don't know what Spike is talking about here. Will you just tell us already?"

"Fine. See these three lines? They all point to that middle dot. Showing the center. Then, when you think about it, these two at an angle cancel each other out for being the same, so that leaves the middle one, which leads to this spike on top. And that points to..."

"This old thing!" Cleo got up and walked over to the elevator.

"All right." Spike stood up too." We figured out the mystery. Now let's go."

"No way, I want to see where this thing goes."

"It's an elevator, duh. it goes to the next level."

"No, there's something wrong with it. The sign up there says there are 5 levels, 1,2,3, ground floor and basement. We're currently in the basement. But if you look over here..." Cleo's point of focus turned from the door to the wall beside it." There's a down button. How can there be a down button?"

"I think I smell an adventure!" Dusty ran over.

"No, it's you. Come on. It can't be safe, it'll probably snap or something."

"Actually, no." Amelia looked at the exposed cable. " This cable's particularly strong, and there's no wear at all on it. I think it's safe."

"Fine, I'll go." Spike pressed the button and stepped into the little moving room.

Cleo was the last to step in, and faced the door.

"Let's see. I'll try, button number this one!" The ceiling creaked as the cables started to move. Once they went down a little ways, the doors opened up.  
"Oh, my god." Amelia rushed out to look at the large computer in the center of the room. " This is so advanced, I've never seen anything like it."

"Wow. it looks so, shiny." Dusty stepped out, mesmerized by the gleam on the large screen.

"What are you doing?" Spike turned around and caught Cleo reaching for the button.

"I'm more evolved than to be looking at shiny things. I'm gonna see what else is in here."

"Wait for me!" Spike stepped into the room again. This time he reached over and pressed another button. The metal box shifted down again, getting deeper into the school.

"Woah, look at these things... they're huge!" Cleo stepped out of the elevator, staring up at the three large tubes with doors.

"Hmm, There are weirder than the souped up calculator. Hold on, my cell..." Spike reached into his pocket and pulled out a cellphone. Dusty? Yeah, I'm here. We're down one level. There's these weird columns here. I don't know... Will you get out of there?" Spike put down the phone as he saw Cleo stepping into one of the pods.

"I'm just looking, that's all. I'm coming out right now. See? It's not going to eat me..." Cleo started to step out, when the door shut, locking her in.

"Scratch that..." Cleo banged around, while a whirring noise started up.

"Spike!" Dustin's voice echoed through the phone. " Lid here's getting this weird signal, and theres something on the screen that looks like a person. What did you do?"

"I can't stop it!" Lidnsay shouted out from the background, as a voice rang out.

"Transfer, unknown, Scanner, unknown, VIRTUALIZATION!"

The kicking stopped in the pod, as the whirring increased.

"Cleo! Are you okay?"

"What happened, where am I , and what am I wearing?" A voice came out again from the computer. Soon another rang out...

"Welcome!"

"Dude, nice hair..." Cleo's voice echoed from the computer speakers.

**All right, Doesn't take that much of a genius to figure out what Cleo did, if you're familiar with this story guideline. I mean, Code Lyoko boards. Not that difficult. And who's the kid with the creepy hair? Well, I know, and you don't yet! Until I update again... Anyway, thanks for NOT reviewing guys, real nice... And after All the reviewing I did. Never mind... No guilt bombs here.**

**So, leave a beep after the message... No, wait!**

**-0\/\**


	3. A little note with spoilers

Alright. Here's a notice. for the reviews.

1) Even thought the Code Lyoko show takes place in France. Mine's taking place in America. It's supposedly right after XANA's shut down. And out of nowhere, this ginat bolty of "lightning" strikes the new computer. However, it unnoticedly hits the four kids standing nearby.

2) The elevator is actually inside an old rundown High School. It's been abandoned since some sort of accident, but no one can remember it now. And there's no written records. Strange? it's a countinuing plot coming up... So there is this old school in a hole that they won't knock down. They use the nearby land, however, as a park.

3) Since it's a different place than the factory, it has a different layout. When Lidnsay and Dusty got off, they saw the computer screens and such. There's like a giant hole in the middle. If you supposedly looked down, there'sa spiral ladder that leads tothis time four scanners, but one was destroyed. The ladder countinues, and leads to that big CPU thingie.

But on a side note, there are actually shots of the order in the french factory the order is Monitor log, Scanners, and XANA tower.

I say the architecture of my version was a little easier to get to, and more of an experiment.

WARNING

The following is a spoiler to upcoming stories. If you want to hold up as much suspense as you can, Do not read.

CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED.

Oh great. Why does MaryAnne's family have to be so weird? There's like no on here except a bunch of old people. This hour couldn't be going by any slower... Cleo thought as she made her way across the floor. But not before running head on into someone.

"Uh, sorry, didn't see you... No way." Cleo recognised the person. "Oh, my... what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!"

"Ah Cleo, I've see you've met my youger cousin Odd..."

DUH DUH DUH!

Okay, not telling any more! You'll just have to wait!

AngelBolt

0/\/


End file.
